Water Trouble
by BrandNewWay
Summary: A story about a mermaid who searches for something.. but if she will find it without trouble.. who knows..  i don't know anything about the Atlantis series but i couldn't find a mermaid categorie so i just picked that one :


Water Trouble

_Chapter 1 _

"Don't you think it's a very hot day today Lyra ? " said Aron to me. "It sure is." I said a little akward.

"What do you think about… if we go to the pool today.. to cool our heads of? " he shouted through the class. Everybody was really enthusiastic but I couldn't wait to leave class and go home.

"Your coming to right? Lyra? " O god no we will have it. "right.. Lyra?" "Hmm… no I'll pas." I answered while looking outside the window. "Lyra common ! please? It won't be fun without you." He begged me with puppy eyes. "my answer still stays no.. go and have fun with the other people who DO want to come with you to the pool." I answered coldly. "Did I just hear some jealousy ?" he whispered in my ear. "no." I said while still staring out of the window. "Lyra you're so boring all you do is stare out of the window… where are you looking at anyway?" "it isn't boring.. and I'm looking at the sea if you wanted to know." I humbled. "Then we'll go to the beach." He said with a big grin on his face. "my answer still stays no." I said while standing up and walking to the door of our classroom. "bye bye." I waved before I left. "damn that was close!" I humbled. Now I think about it .. it won't be so bad if I go to the sea.. as long as nobody sees me…. No! that won't be a good idea because my father's henchmen are all over the sea.. looking for me." I'll just go bade in some cold water in my bathtub." I humbled while crossing the zebra path right before I entered my house. "o hey Mina how have you been?" I said while tapping on the glass of the aquarium. Since I swam away from my parents I've been living alone. Well not exactly alone.. I still got my cute little fish. My only true friend. People here don't really like me… I'd rather stay under the water and never return to the human world ever again… but since I came looking for something… I just had to go.. but of course my father wouldn't let me.. but I still had to go. If I wouldn't have been here then.. I would never be so close to the one thing I've always searched for. I came to the human world once before. When I was little and didn't knew much about the dangers of this world with all the selfish people who all wanted to kill me and see what I looked like from the inside. It gives me chills when I think about it. Each one of noble blood always carries a necklace with extraordinary precious sea jewels hanging on it. It was giving to each of us noble ones when we were born. So it's a really special thing to me. But when I came to the human world they took it away from me for examination. And now I'm here to take it back! "Ut mare, ubi i, i ad mare sit ubi sunt, et si non fit malum, ego cum lacrimispartem maris" I sang while scrubbing my body. It sort of is a bad habit for mermaids like us, to clean ourselves every day while singing our song. Well I guess it would be obvious for people like us since we live in the sea. But I don't think the people here do so… . "alright time to get up!" I talked to myself. It's hard to stand while my legs haven't turn back yet. It's a pain that they appear once I get wet. But if I didn't I wouldn't be able to go back to my home in the sea. "oh it's already getting dark." I humbled while searching for something to wear. I took a pan and started to cook an omelet. It's one of the things I actually CAN cook. The rest of what I tried was burned or even catches fire. I'm not used to cooking so I watch cooking channels In hope they could actually learn me how to cook. After I ate my omelet I started to search for my bed. I don't like the fierce light that burns in my eyes, so I didn't turn on the light in my pitch black house. It probably has something to do with that we live in the depths of the sea where no human would ever dare to come.. not that I can blame them.. you should have known what we do with humans who actually do find out where we live.. not a very happy ending. Let's say it's just self-protection. "Good night Mina." I whispered.


End file.
